


Un job mortel

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Business, Female boss - Freeform, Gen, Male Secretary, Modern-time fantasy, Necromancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Michael après des années à esquiver le monde du travail doit tout de même se résoudre à s'y coller. Il devient le secrétaire de Dolorès Synn, patronne de la plus grosse entreprise du monde. Mais son secret est bien pire que ce quiconque aurait pu imaginer.
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	1. Le Candidat

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #9] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> C'est un meh pour cette semaine. Non pas que je méprise particulièrement ce texte, mais parce que j'ai trouvé ça pénible à rédiger... probablement parce que j'ai (encore) trop étalé le début, bougre de moi.

Michael était nerveux. Il était debout au milieu de la rame du métro, agrippé à une poignée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait pu s'asseoir, après tout il en avait pour près de quarante-cinq minutes de trajet, mais il était bien trop tendu pour ça. Il fallait qu'il piétine, il fallait qu'il regarde le nom de chaque quai où le métro s'arrêtait, qu'il sente le poids de son attaché-case au bout de son bras.

A mesure qu'il approchait du centre-ville, la population de la rame changeait. De plus en plus d'hommes encravatés l'entouraient. Ils avaient l'air professionnels, calme et sérieux. Son reflet dans la vitre lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme apeuré et clairement novice. Un jeune homme en costume noir le salua d'un signe de la tête quand il dut le frôler pour atteindre son quai.

Michael se rengorgea. Il avait fait le choix de dévier d'un parcours professionnel normal et il avait évité quinze ans de recherche d'emploi. A trente-cinq ans, il se rendait à son premier entretien d'embauche. Il avait le trac. Il se sentait dépassé, obsolète. Les employés de bureau qui envahissaient à présent son environnement portaient des costumes noirs ou gris, éventuellement bleu foncé. Son propre costume bleu ciel devait lui donner l'air de se rendre à un mariage…  _ "Il te va très bien, il est assorti à tes yeux !"  _ avait dit Soeur Marie-Clarence en l'aidant à nouer sa cravate car il tremblait trop pour y parvenir lui-même.

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il devait se ressaisir. Son CV était vide d'expériences professionnelles, mais lui-même n'était pas vide d'intérêt et de capacités à offrir. Il pouvait convaincre n'importe qui de ça, pourquoi pas lui-même ? Il contempla son reflet, s'efforçant de se donner une expression déterminée et, autant que possible, sereine. Il trouva soudain son allure beaucoup trop proprette, surtout quand il la comparait aux autres. Il desserra légèrement sa cravate, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en secouer les mèches blondes. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête ces améliorations, juste avant que son reflet ne disparaisse une dernière fois au profit de son quai de destination.

Michael dut se faire violence pour lâcher la poignée de la rame et, en contrepartie, resserra sa prise sur son attaché-case. Il remonta des profondeurs de la terre comme dans un rêve. Il avançait sans se guider consciemment. Le brouhaha de la foule tombait comme du coton dans ses oreilles. Il quitta l'air vicié du réseau souterrain pour trouver celui, pollué, du centre-ville. Il n'avait pas loin à aller et heureusement, car il ne vit pas les rues défiler et se retrouva tout d'un coup au pied d'une immense tour de verre. 

Les bureaux administratifs de la plus grande compagnie du monde. D'immenses lettres bleues sur la façade permettaient de lire le nom de l'entreprise Synn de très loin. Tout le monde connaissait cette marque qui dominait les marchés technologiques et électroménagers, et proposait des services associés. Elle commençait même à mettre le pied dans le mobilier et l'immobilier ! Sous les quatre lettres on pouvait lire leur devise : "Vous ne nous quitterez plus jamais !"

Michael souffla un bref soupir et s'engouffra entre les portes automatiques. Un large espace d'un blanc éclatant l'éblouit quelques instants. Les dalles blanches reflétaient des lumières blafardes et d'immenses miroirs placés aux murs donnaient l'illusion que la pièce s'étendait à l'infini. Une dizaine de personnes faisaient le pied de grue dans le hall, devant un comptoir d'accueil déserté. Il s'approcha d'un homme avachi sur l'un des rares strapontins disposés entre les massives statues abstraites.

\- Excusez-moi, vous attendez la personne préposée à l'accueil ? demanda-t-il.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis là depuis sept heures du matin, soit presque trois heures, et je n'ai encore vu personne, lâcha-t-il dans un grognement agacé.

Michael hocha la tête et préféra laisser l'homme tranquille. Il avait d'abord cru que toutes les autres personnes présentes l'étaient pour la même raison que lui. Hors, cet homme ne semblait pas du tout avoir le profil d'un secrétaire personnel. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on laisse un client s'impatienter ainsi pendant des heures. Peut-être un fournisseur ? Encore une fois, remarqua Michael, il était le seul à porter du bleu clair. Tous étaient engoncés dans des habits sombres. Il y avait bien une femme qui portait un foulard perle, mais elle avait veillé à ce qu'il soit bien profondément enfoui dans les replis de sa veste. Ceci étant dit, elle n'avait pas l'air non plus d'être ici pour un entretien d'embauche. Personne, en fait, n'avait l'apparence ou le comportement d'un candidat.

Michael s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil, espérant y trouver une information quelconque. Bien lui en pris, une feuille avait effectivement été scotchée sur le plateau :  _ "Accueil indisponible. Si vous avez rendez-vous, appelez le numéro de votre contact. Si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous, utilisez notre plateforme de contact. Merci." _ Michael cilla plusieurs fois, incrédule. Il jeta un regard aux autres personnes qui attendaient en montrant des signes plus ou moins forts d'impatience, puis de nouveau au papier.

Il posa son attaché-case sur le comptoir afin de l'ouvrir plus facilement. Il était neuf et le cuir était encore raide et, de toutes manières, personne ne travaillait à cet endroit, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Il dut plonger au plus profond des replis des complexes poches de cet accessoire soit-disant nécessaire pour en extraire son vieux téléphone mobile à clapet. Il s'en servait peu, mais il fonctionnait toujours. Il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage et le jingle retentit à plein volume. Michael grimaça en sentant les regards peser sur lui. Il choisit de les ignorer tandis qu'il pêchait son carnet, à l'intérieur duquel il avait noté le numéro de l'homme qui l'avait contacté pour l'inviter à cet entretien. Il commit l'erreur de se détourner de son attaché-case, presque machinalement, lorsqu'il porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il vit instantanément que toutes les autres personnes présentes le regardaient avec intensité. Il se retourna rapidement, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Allô, oui ? fit une voix féminine.

Michael sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait vérifié deux fois qu'il appelait bien le numéro inscrit dans son carnet. Ce n'était pas du tout la personne qui l'avait contactée la semaine précédente. Les regards dans son dos étaient comme autant de pointes pressées contre sa peau. Il serra les dents et se força à articuler :

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous ce matin, je suis Michael Auv…

\- Vous êtes en retard, l'interrompit sèchement la femme de l'autre côté du combiné.

La voix de Michael sombra instantanément au fond de sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il était certain d'être à l'heure. Aurait-il hésité plus longtemps qu'il n'avait cru dans ce hall ?

\- Peu importe, continua la femme, ne vous mettons pas plus en retard encore. Prenez l'ascenseur dans le couloir de gauche. Montez au 107e. Une fois là-haut, ce sera le bureau tout au fond du couloir. Ne traînez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Abasourdi, Michael écouta la tonalité de la ligne sonner plusieurs fois. Cette femme était d'un impolitesse rare. Elle l'avait interrompu, elle ne s'était pas présentée… Il secoua la tête. C'était le monde du business et il était notoire que ces gens-là n'avaient ni patience ni savoir-vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Il referma son téléphone et le jeta au fond de son sac. Il chercha des yeux le couloir dont elle avait parlé et repéra même l'ascenseur. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas vif en feignant d'ignorer les yeux inquisiteurs qui le suivaient.

\- Il est désactivé, commenta d'une voix forte la femme à l'écharpe perle.

Mais Michael avait déjà le doigt sur le bouton d'appel. Et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui, aussi largement que s'écarquillaient les paupières de la femme. Il la vit se mettre en mouvement quand il entra dans le petit espace. Il pressa rapidement un bouton d'étage au hasard et, au moment où les portes se fermaient, vit le visage de la femme apparaitre brièvement dans l'interstice.

Michael lâcha un lourd soupir. Si elle en avait profité pour se faufiler avec lui, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire et il doutait que la femme qui l'attendait là-haut goûte à la plaisanterie. Il jeta un regard au panneau des étages. Il y en avait tellement… Il avait appuyé sur le 53, uniquement parce qu'il était globalement au milieu. Il chercha le 107 et le trouva tout en haut, juste à côté d'un autre qui portait la lettre T. Le toit, sans doute. Il se rendait au dernier étage de la tour.

Les portes s'ouvrirent au 53e étage. Un couloir aux murs blancs s'étendait devant lui, éclairé par des fenêtres qui donnaient sur un faux extérieur. Une kitchenette était visible depuis l'ascenseur. Ce n'était sans doute pas encore l'heure de la pause, car il n'y avait personne accoudé au comptoir et le distributeur de boissons chaudes était silencieux. Une vague odeur viciée, qui rappela à Michael les longues minutes passées dans le réseau de métro, prenait aux narines. De vraies fenêtres seraient sans doute appréciables, pensa-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

Prochain arrêt : le dernier étage.


	2. La Patronne

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au 107e étage, Michael se demanda s'il était toujours dans le même bâtiment. Les murs ici n'étaient pas immaculés et les fenêtres digitales avaient été avantageusement remplacées par des tableaux. Il fit un pas hors de l'ascenseur et un courant d'air frais lui caressa la nuque. De vraies fenêtres étaient ouvertes quelque part, sur un air pur, au-dessus de la couche de pollution du centre-ville. Il s'approcha d'un tableau. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par l'épais tapis qui s'étirait sur toute la longueur du couloir. C'était une vieille peinture à l'huile représentant un homme à l'allure austère.

Michael ne traîna pas davantage. Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond, comme on le lui avait indiqué. C'était un double-battant qui n'avait rien à voir avec un simple panneau de bois. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art en bois massif ouvragé. Pas de sonnette, mais un anneau de bronze que Michael hésita presque à faire résonner.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Cherchant un visage à sa hauteur, Michael tomba nez-à-nez avec un profond décolleté. En une fraction de seconde, il avait déjà levé les yeux, mais l'image était déjà imprimé dans sa mémoire et il sentait ses oreilles brûler d'embarras. La femme qui se tenait là parut ne pas avoir remarqué. Elle le toisait de toute sa hauteur, ses iris d'un bleu si pâle qu'ils semblaient taillés dans de la glace.

\- Monsieur Auvray, salua-t-elle.

La voix du téléphone. Un timbre chaud et rond, un léger, très léger, roulement du r qui témoignait d'un accent étranger presque complètement effacé. Michael était tétanisé. La femme avait un visage tout en angles, mais qui était bien loin d'être déplaisant. Ses cheveux d'argent cascadaient sur ses épaules en boucles riches et pleines de vie. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge. Un mince sourire éclaira soudain ses traits.

\- Je vous attendais avec impatience, poursuivit-elle. Me permettrez-vous de vous appeler simplement par votre prénom ?

Elle l'invita d'un geste à entrer dans son bureau, avant de s'éloigner en lui laissant le soin de fermer derrière lui. Sa silhouette ondulait avec grâce, le balancement de ses hanches exagéré par la hauteur de ses talons si minces qu'elle semblait ne pas toucher le sol. C'était une robe de designer qui épousait ses formes, un velours gris souris rayé de noir qui allongeait encore davantage son corps déjà longiligne, dont la collerette de fine dentelle sombre lui donnait l'apparence et la prestance d'une reine.

Elle s'assit derrière un gigantesque bureau noir et Michael s'asséna une monumentale gifle mentale. Il se tenait toujours à la porte et il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il affichait un air parfaitement idiot. Il se glissa dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière et prit une seconde pour respirer profondément. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de fixer de cette façon… allons, qui espérait-il leurrer, lui-même ? Il l'avait carrément dévorée des yeux ! Il serra les doigts sur la poignée de son attaché-case et se promit d'au moins essayer de racheter cette honte.

\- Prenez un siège, Michael.

Il s'approcha lentement du bureau. Il faisait mine de s'intéresser à la décoration tandis que, en vérité, il espérait que son visage reprenne ses couleurs habituelles. Mais, tout bien considéré, la décoration  _ était  _ digne d'intérêt. Les murs étaient couverts de squelettes reconstitués et d'animaux empaillés. Des objets étranges, ésotériques, étaient disposés sur des étagères. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum capiteux, lourd et enivrant. Michael réalisa soudain que cet environnement n'avait pas du tout la neutralité du bureau d'un employé.

\- Vous êtes Dolorès Synn, s'exclama-t-il !

\- Ai-je oublié de me présenter ?

Michael se tourna vers la femme. Enfin une fêlure dans son image de parfaite grâce ! Dolorès semblait honnêtement surprise et désolée. Il sourit et secoua la tête. Il percevait enfin l'humanité de cette femme, il se sentait soudain beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau de madame Synn.

\- Je suis tellement habituée à ne rencontrer que des gens qui me connaissent déjà, soupira-t-elle. Mon secrétaire vous aurait introduit, si elle était encore des nôtres…

\- C'est pour le remplacer que je suis ici ? demanda Michael.

Elle acquiesça. Son regard perçant le détaillait. Elle croisa les mains sur le bureau.

\- Avant de partir, il m'avait proposé dix candidats, reprit-elle. J'en ai retenu trois. Les deux premiers ont déjà été rejetés. J'espère que vous conviendrez, je n'ai pas envie de devoir reprendre les recherches à zéro par moi-même.

\- Ce serait fastidieux, en effet, concéda Michael avec un regard entendu. En quoi consiste le poste ?

Dolorès agita la main, un geste vague et désintéressé.

\- Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, répondit-elle. Gérer mon emploi du temps et mes lignes téléphoniques. Gérer l'administratif et les employés de ce bâtiment et, dans une moindre mesure, ceux des autres installations. Beaucoup de paperasserie et de social. Vous ne manquerez pas de travail et le contexte pourrait vous surprendre.

\- Vous savez que j'ai déjà rempli ces fonctions par le passé, dit Michael, se décidant enfin à déposer son attaché-case à ses pieds. Ce n'est probablement pas évident sur mon CV, puisque ce ne sont pas des expériences professionnelles à proprement parler, mais je vous ai tout expliqué dans la lettre que j'y avais attaché.

\- Une lettre de motivation comme j'aimerais en lire davantage, affirma Dolorès. Elles n'ont d'ordinaire que peu d'intérêt, mais la vôtre… un véritable petit roman, qui a absolument joué en votre faveur.

\- Ma religion ne sera donc pas un problème ?

\- Si elle ne vous empêche pas de faire votre travail, alors elle ne m'empêchera pas de vous en donner.

Michael émit un petit soupir soulagé. Il était diacre depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de la majorité, il avait été missionnaire pendant plus de dix ans. Il avait aidé les hôpitaux de campagne au plus près des fronts de guerre, prêté son énergie aux soupes populaires. Il avait fait du secrétariat plus qu'il n'avait propagé la bonne parole, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il restait proche de l'Église. Encore aujourd'hui, il vivait dans un monastère et occupait son temps libre à rendre service bénévolement partout où un chrétien de plus n'était pas un chrétien de trop. Sa foi était une gigantesque part de sa vie, indissociable de lui-même. Et il savait, autant qu'il le craignait, comme certains se montraient rapidement hostiles envers les croyants.

\- Je vais vous dire franchement, dit soudain Dolores, je vous aime bien, Michael.

L'intéressé ne put se retenir de sourire. Il était naïf, il le savait, c'était dans sa nature. Mais que cette grande dirigeante lui fasse part de ce ressenti professionnellement ou personnellement, peu lui importait. Dans les deux cas, cela lui faisait plaisir.

\- Je n'aurais qu'une seule question pour vous, poursuivit-elle un peu plus bas.

Michael inclina la tête avec curiosité.

\- Vous êtes un homme de foi et de conviction, continua-t-elle. Mon entreprise est un business et, comme tout business, certaines choses ne sont pas fait de la plus éthique des manières. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y le moindre risque que cela vous pose problème.

Michael eut un sourire un peu crispé. Il baissa les yeux pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de formuler sa réponse :

\- Je… Je  _ sais _ comment sont les choses. Un business florissant, surtout à notre époque, a toujours recours à des moyens efficaces, parfois au détriment du reste. Je sais tout ça.

Il leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Dolorès. Deux paires d'iris bleus, mais deux teintes aux chaleurs opposées. Michael ressenti comme un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait l'impression que, rien qu'en le regardant, elle touchait son âme.

\- En acceptant de travailler pour vous, j'accepte l'héritage des décisions du passé, dit-il avec fermeté. Mais si je dois participer à un développement futur, mes convictions participeront avec moi.

Dolorès sourit à cette réponse avec un charme tel que toute la fraîcheur que Michael ressentait se changea instantanément en chaleur.

\- Je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup, commenta Dolorès à mi-voix, avant de reprendre avec un timbre plus sonore : Ce que je vous propose, c'est de signer un contrat dès maintenant. Deux heures sans secrétaire et j'en oublie les politesses les plus élémentaires, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement.

Elle se leva et leva le bras telle la plus gracieuse des danseuses étoiles pour saisir un dossier posé sur une étagère en hauteur. Elle le déposa ensuite devant Michael.

\- Lisez-le, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut, lui dit-elle. N'hésitez pas à me demander si quelque chose vous paraît curieux ou ne vous convient pas. Vous ne devriez rien trouver que vous ne puissiez trouver ailleurs, cependant…

Elle piocha un stylo parmi les siens et le fit glisser à côté du dossier.

\- Signez vite, s'il vous plaît, Michael.

Michael ouvrit le dossier et se mit à lire avec avidité, en commençant par la maxime "Vous ne voudrez plus nous quitter" mentionnée à chaque début de page. Il avait tellement espéré obtenir un emploi - obtenir  _ cet _ emploi, même. Savoir qu'il pouvait se rendre immédiatement utile l'emplissait de joie. Il n'avait pas vraiment de point de comparaison, puisqu'il n'avait jamais signé de contrat de travail par le passé, mais la plupart des termes étaient plutôt évidents et logiques. Il n'y eut qu'une tournure de phrase qui le surprit.

\- Madame Synn, appela-t-il, pourquoi est-il précisé "dans le cas où l'employé est en vie" dans la section concernant les conditions de congés ?

Dolorès lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

\- Les morts n'ont pas besoin de davantage de repos, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il aurait dû tirer cette conclusion par lui-même.

Michael fronça les sourcils en hochant lentement la tête. C'était logique, d'une certaine façon, et ça répondait effectivement à sa question telle qu'il l'avait posée. Mais ça ne répondait pas  _ vraiment _ à sa véritable question… Il haussa les épaules et mit ça sur le compte d'un quelconque avocat zélé. Il parapha toutes les pages, inscrivit les mentions légales et, enfin, signa le contrat.

\- Bienvenue dans l'entreprise, Michael Auvray, congratula Dolorès Synn alors que l'écho du capuchon du stylo qui se refermait résonnait encore.

Elle attendit qu'il ait rangé son exemplaire et l'invita à la suivre hors du bureau. Elle désigna un portrait lorsqu'ils passèrent devant. C'était une peinture dans un cadre doré, similaire à celui que Michael avait observé plus tôt. Celui-ci représentait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

\- Michael, dites-moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Dolorès Synnodus Carus Pertinax ?

Michael fronça les sourcils. Malgré sa robe près du corps, sa patronne avait une démarche extraordinairement rapide. Le couloir défilait à toute allure.

\- Une de vos ancêtres ? tenta-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans un grand espace ouvert.

Sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés étaient étalés des îlots de bureaux, chacun équipé d'un ordinateur. Chaque bureau était occupé, chaque employé avait la tête baissée et était entièrement concentré sur son travail. Le silence qui régnait, à peine troublé par le tapotis des claviers et les clics des souris, était irréel.

\- Une sorcière, finit par répondre Dolorès. Une nécromancienne.

Elle s'avança vers le bureau le plus proche et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'employé voûté sur sa chaise, lequel s'interrompit pour se retourner lentement.

\- Mais on ne fait plus la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Michael recula d'un pas, le visage déformé par l'effroi. Cet homme avait les traits figés comme un masque de cire. Ses yeux étaient opaques, vidés du moindre éclat de vie. Michael en laissa échapper son attaché-case. Il heurta le sol avec un bruit mat.

\- Nécromancie ? répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Il sentit son dos se raidir. Son regard embrassa tout l'espace, comptant les têtes qui dépassaient à peine des écrans. Tous ces gens… ils étaient tous…

\- Morts ?

\- Ramenés à la vie par mes soins, déclara Dolorès avec un calme qui semblait capable de trancher l'acier. Des personnes expérimentées, qui connaissent leur métier et qui peuvent continuer à travailler, pour moi.

Michael se sentait soudain extrêmement nauséeux.

\- C'est… c'est… balbutiait-il, confus et terrifié.

\- Faites un effort d'imagination pour moi, Michael, suggéra Dolorès d'une voix douce. Vous qui croyez à l'âme et au paradis, vous devriez pouvoir convenir qu'un corps n'est qu'un contenant pour cette âme. Ce corps, continua-t-elle en tapotant l'épaule du mort, n'a pas d'âme. Je ne fais qu'utiliser sa mémoire musculaire, ses compétences acquises durant son vivant. Cela ne fait de mal à personne.

Michael se frotta le visage vigoureusement. Des souvenirs d'hôpital de campagne remontèrent à la surface. Des morts horribles, bien plus difficiles pour l'estomac que celui-ci, qui avait dû mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou d'un infarctus cérébral.

\- Etes-vous en train de me dire, articula Michael d'une voix blanche, que tout ce bâtiment est rempli d'employés… ramenés d'entre les morts ? Que c'est le cas de toutes vos usines ?

\- Tout à fait, à l'exception des quelques unes qui font office de vitrine, admit Dolorès avec légèreté. Il y a toujours une école ou un documentaire qui souhaite visiter… 

Elle rendit l'employé à sa tâche et s'avança lentement vers Michael. D'un geste presque affectueux, elle réajusta sa cravate qui s'était échappée durant son moment d'agitation. Son regard de glace tombait sur lui de haut, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle recula d'un pas et lui offrit un charmant sourire.

\- Vous ne savez pas du tout comment camoufler votre langage corporel, remarqua-t-elle, sans que la moindre ombre de menace. Je crois que vous allez malgré tout rester et travailler pour moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle plus bas. Est-ce de la curiosité ?

Michael darda sur elle ses yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage. Une si belle femme, avec une telle élégance et une telle prestance… était une nécromancienne. Son charme venait-il de cette magie noire ? Ou bien était-ce sa longévité sous-entendue qui lui avait donné l'expérience nécessaire ?

\- Le salut de votre âme, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le sourire de Dolorès s'élargit davantage. Elle semblait ravie, honnêtement ravie.

\- Je vous apprécie vraiment énormément, Michael, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lâcha un gloussement qui survola le silence du bureau administratif.


	3. L'Avocat

Quelques jours avaient suffi à Michael pour deviner pourquoi son prédécesseur était parti, et quelques semaines pour en être certain. Cette entreprise avançait droit vers un désastre, et c'était comme si le temps se distendait pour retarder le plus possible l'inévitable. Malgré tout, la catastrophe finirait un jour ou l'autre par arriver et Synn disparaîtrait sans doute du jour au lendemain dans les flammes du scandale.

\- Suivant, appela Michael sans même jeter un regard par-dessus le comptoir. Votre nom et le motif de votre visite, s'il vous plaît.

Dès ses premiers jours, Michael avait décidé de prendre en charge quelques heures par jour l'accueil au pied du bâtiment. Le simple fait de savoir qu'une dizaine de personnes attendaient toute la journée au rez-de-chaussée lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il avait vu les mêmes visages trois matins d'affilée ! Il en avait fait part à sa patronne, laquelle n'avait pas fait obstruction. S'il considérait qu'avoir ces impatients dans le hall était une mauvaise chose, alors elle estimait qu'il avait sans doute raison.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous adressiez à moi comme à un inconnu, Michael, répondit une voix amusée.

L'intéressé leva les yeux de sa montagne de papiers et reconnut immédiatement le Père Valentin de son diocèse. Il s'efforça de lui sourire, mais ses lèvres refusèrent. Ce n'était pas le premier écclésiastique à venir rencontrer Dolorès Synn. Il avait espéré que personne de son Eglise ne saurait jamais qu'il travaillait pour elle… Une peine perdue, il aurait dû le savoir.

\- Le motif de votre visite, s'il vous plaît, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La veille encore, il l'assistait à la messe. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un imposteur. Aucun des nombreux hommes de foi ne lui avait fait part de leur raison de rencontrer la patronne de cette immense entreprise. Il avait choisi de supposer qu'ils venaient réclamer un sponsor, car après tout la religion manquait toujours de fonds pour entretenir ses bâtiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas outre l'impression qu'ils  _ savaient _ .

\- J'ignorais que vous travailliez ici, Michael, poursuivit le Père Valentin. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ?

\- Quelques semaines, répondit-il vaguement.

Il agita un stylo avec impatience et regarda ostensiblement les autres personnes qui attendaient derrière le curé. Il espérait que le Père Valentin comprenne le message et en vienne au fait. Mais le prêtre ne semblait pas pressé du tout.

\- Je suppose que vous souhaitez obtenir un rendez-vous avec Mme Dolorès Synn ? insista-t-il alors.

\- En effet, concéda le Père Valentin qui souriait comme un homme convaincu qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait puisqu'il connaissait son interlocuteur.

\- Madame Synn est très occupée, répondit Michael en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Auriez-vous un message ou une lettre que je puisse lui faire parvenir ? Si le motif est urgent, elle sera plus encline à faire de la place dans son emploi du temps pour vous.

Le Père Valentin se pencha sur le comptoir. Son sourire s'était figé. C'était comme regarder un masque de glaise.

\- Michael, savez-vous réellement pour qui vous travaillez ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Pour  _ quoi  _ vous travaillez ?

Le secrétaire se rengorgea. Il était un piètre menteur, il le savait. En cet instant précis, son expression faciale devait hurler qu'il savait exactement ce qui se tramait dans les bureaux.

\- La plus grande entreprise du technologique et de l'électroménager ? avança-t-il néanmoins. Avez-vous essayé notre nouveau service de vidéo à la demande ? Croyez-moi, vous ne voudrez plus nous quitter !

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Le Père Valentin le fixa sans un mot pendant une longue minute, puis enfin se rétracta et retrouva son sourire habituel.

\- Je reviendrais déposer une lettre, alors, dit-il avant de saluer Michael d'un geste et de s'en aller.

Michael lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille à améliorer son stress où il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque très bientôt. C'était tout de même incroyable compte tenu du fait qu'il avait traversé dix ans de guerres en Afrique et au Moyen-Orient !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en inspirant et expirant lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Dix heures passées. Enfin, pensa-t-il. Il se leva et rassembla ses dossiers, avant de s'adresser aux quelques personnes qui attendaient encore.

\- Je suis désolé, mais l'accueil est fermé pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, déclenchant immédiatement une réponse collégiale en forme de gémissements agacés. N'oubliez pas de conserver votre ticket numéroté, il fera office de coupe-file si vous souhaitez revenir dans la semaine. Bonne journée, messieurs, dames.

Et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il avait pris le coup : s'il était suffisamment leste, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient avant même que les autres personnes présentes n'aient l'idée de le poursuivre. Ensuite, il ne restait qu'à attendre les trois minutes entières nécessaires pour atteindre le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il avait prévu de faire un détour par le bureau de madame Synn : de nouveaux "recrutements" étaient nécessaires.

En effet, il avait trouvé trois employés inactifs devant son bureau en arrivant ce matin. C'était un fait étonnant : les morts réanimés ne l'étaient pas pour toujours. Ils avaient, ironiquement, une durée de vie. Laquelle était plutôt limitée, d'ailleurs. Madame Synn lui avait expliqué qu'elle était parfaitement capable de manipuler des squelettes dont les os ne tenaient plus les uns aux autres, mais qu'un tel exploit demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle avait dit, et Michael se souvenait de ses mots exacts, que c'était "inapplicable à son business". Elle se limitait au strict minimum : elle réanimait un mort encore frais - Dieu savait comme Michael détestait ce terme ! - et le réemployait à faire ce qu'il faisait déjà de son vivant, en réajustant simplement quelques détails pour coller aux besoins de l'entreprise.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au 107e et Michael grimaça. Un cadavre était effondré en travers de son bureau. La nécromancienne implémentait chez les "employés" de cet immeuble le besoin urgent de se rendre au plus près d'elle avant de mourir à nouveau. La raison pratique était évidente : plutôt que de devoir faire le tour des bureaux tous les jours pour trouver les morts parmi les morts, ils venaient mourir d'eux-mêmes à ses pieds. Ou, comme souvent, un peu avant ça, autour du bureau de son secrétaire. Ou, parfois, ils ne venaient pas du tout et Michael s'en rendait compte plusieurs jours plus tard car leur rapport hebdomadaire était manquant.

Il roula des yeux et le dépassa, mais ne put aller bien loin. Il gémit et blâma à voix haute ses convictions qui ne s'appliquaient peut-être pas à ce cas en revenant sur ses pas. Il posa une main sur le corps inanimé, qui était tordu dans une étrange position et dont un étrange fluide s'écoulait de l'oreille. A voix basse, il récita les paroles saintes d'une extrême onction. Puis, enfin, il se rendit, cette fois pour de bon, vers le bureau de sa patronne. Comme à son habitude, il tapa trois coups et entra immédiatement.

\- Madame Synn, je voulais voir avec vous les chiffres de… 

La voix interrompue de Michael résonna dans l'espace vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Où était-elle donc passée ? Il était sur le point de s'en aller, quand un mur s'ouvrit sur une porte dérobée.

\- Ah, Michael, vous voilà ! s'exclama Dolorès Synn en apercevant son secrétaire.

Elle était resplendissante, comme d'habitude. Chaque jour, elle arborait une nouvelle tenue raffinée, et chacune d'entre elle lui conférait ce même cocktail saisissant de beauté, de grâce et d'élégance. Aujourd'hui, ses longs cheveux argentés étaient retenus dans un simple chignon. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas eu cet ensorcelant éclat de glace, il aurait été impossible à Michael de lutter contre l'envie pressante d'observer les coutures de la robe rouge écarlate qui semblait lui hurler de la regarder.

\- Vous tombez bien, continua-t-elle en s'avançant dans le bureau, je viens de convoquer mon avocat.

Michael écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Un avocat ?

\- Pourquoi auriez vous f…

Un hurlement déchira soudain l'air. Michael et Dolorès sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte que la patronne avait laissé ouverte. Le cri ne dura pas longtemps et fut suivit d'un bruit de pas affolé qui reculait.

\- Oh, allons, ne faites pas l'enfant ! s'agaça Dolorès.

Un sifflement inhumain lui répondit. Dolorès fit claquer sa langue en lançant un regard glacé vers la porte. De là où il se trouvait, Michael ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se cachait là-dedans - et, pour tout dire, il craignait de le découvrir.

\- Faites le sortir ! cracha soudain une voix étrangement déformée, que Michael ne put s'empêcher d'associer au sifflement précédent.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire autre chose que relever les morts ? demanda soudain Michael. Est-ce que votre avocat… 

Il ne finit pas sa question. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que pouvait être l'avocat. Il se rendait simplement compte que ce n'était pas un être humain, vivant ou non.

\- Bezurath, veuillez monter cet escalier immédiatement, ordonna Dolorès à la chose qui se trouvait hors du bureau.

\- C'est un moine ! cracha la voix monstrueuse. Un prêtre !

Dolorès lâcha un soupir qui tenait presque du grondement menaçant. Michael, suivant un instinct inconscient, recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, libérant un chemin clair entre la petite porte dérobée et les double-battants qui permettaient de sortir du bureau.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, grinça Dolorès, Michael est mon secrétaire. Maintenant, vous sortez d'ici ou je vous renvoie d'où vous venez.

\- Nous avons un contrat ! protesta la voix.

\- Qui stipule que vous devez maintenir une certaine apparence, contra Dolorès, et vous avez failli cette condition.

\- C'est l'homme de foi qui…

\- Silence ! Sortez !

La voix de Dolorès était soudain chargée d'un accent différent. Impérieux. Michael lui-même eut un mouvement réflexe de se pincer les lèvres et fut même furieusement tenté de sortir. Il vit un petit homme dégarni en costume trois pièces sortir de la porte cachée. Il échangèrent un regard et Michael vit clairement la haine et la peur passer dans ses yeux sombres. Il vit son visage se déformer, devenir rouge sang l'espace d'une seconde, des cornes se former sur son front luisant. Le petit homme grimaça et se précipita hors du bureau, en accélérant encore un peu l'allure lorsqu'il passa devant Michael. Il claqua la porte et le silence retomba - sauf dans les oreilles de Michael, où le cœur tambourinait plein pot.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? lâcha-t-il.

Dolorès refermait tranquillement la porte dissimulée dans le mur.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon avocat, répondit-elle calmement.

D'un pas de danseuse, elle fit le tour de son bureau et s'installa à sa place. Elle fit signe à Michael de s'installer, mais celui-ci était toujours plaqué contre le mur, les genoux tremblants.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de chiffres, insista-t-elle avec douceur.

Michael s'arracha au papier peint et chargea vers elle. Il frappa le dossier sur le bureau. Il haletait. Il ne savait pas si c'était la voix de Dolorès ou ce… cette  _ chose _ sortie de nulle part, mais il sentait une sueur froide qui lui collait à la peau et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Avez-vous invoqué un démon en guise d'avocat ? chuinta-t-il.

Les yeux bleu glace le traversèrent de part en part. Il savait qu'il était rouge, de colère et de frousse mélangées, et brillant de sueur. Sa chemise était rose et il savait que ça ne lui allait pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas eu le coeur à peiner Soeur Marie-Clarence qui s'était occupée de sa lessive. Dolorès eut un léger sourire.

\- Aucun autre avocat ne pourrait gagner ce procès, murmura-t-elle.

Michael se sentit défaillir. Il faillit d'ailleurs tout simplement se laisser tomber et rester assis sur le tapis, à pleurer peut-être, éventuellement. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, cherchant l'origine de sa frustration.

\- Vous m'avez embauché, finit-il par articuler. Vous, une…  _ nécromancienne _ , dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe tant ce mot lui répugnait, avez embauché un homme comme moi, un diacre. Et j'ai accepté, je suis resté, en sachant qui vous êtes. Comment pouvez-vous seulement croire qu'aucun avocat, humain et vivant, n'accepterait de vous défendre ?

\- Aucun autre avocat ne pourrait gagner ce procès, répéta-t-elle avec lenteur.

Michael sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Ce procès était une vraie plaie. Il leur était tombé dessus la semaine précédente. Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de rassembler tous les petits détails qui avaient échappé à Synn toutes ces années : cadavres perdus, tombes vacantes, témoignages… tous ces faits divers anodins qui avaient pour point commun une structure Synn à proximité. Et ce quelqu'un avait monté un dossier suffisamment solide pour qu'une enquête soit menée et révèle encore plus de faits étranges. Le pot aux roses n'avait pas été découvert, mais ce n'était plus qu'une formalité, ce serait inévitable une fois le procès commencé.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous autant affecté, Michael ? demanda Dolorès.

L'intéressé se frotta les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il jeta un regard en biais à sa patronne. Elle avait  _ invoqué un démon _ . En quoi est-ce que ça ne l'affectait pas,  _ elle _ ? Dolorès l'observa longuement. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe à nouveau le silence :

\- Michael, dit-elle à voix basse. Voilà des siècles que je lève des armées de morts. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'invoque un démon, non plus.

Il secoua la tête. Ses yeux bleu ciel croisèrent les siens.

\- Madame Synn… Dolorès, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Ce n'est pas ma religion. Ce ne sont pas mes  _ bondieuseries _ . Ce n'est pas le salut de votre âme, c'est… C'est  _ vous _ . D'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'étais imaginé, je crois, qu'en me faisant signer le contrat, vous cherchiez à changer quelque chose, que vous étiez… autre chose qu'une marionnettiste.

Il cilla.

\- Ignorez ça, lâcha-t-il en se redressant. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dis.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en traînant des pieds.

\- Ah, au fait, reprit-il de son ton de voix professionnel habituel, vous trouverez dans le dossier un récapitulatif des besoins en main-d'œuvre des différentes structures.

Il poussa la porte, sortit, referma derrière lui. Il ne remarqua même pas que Dolorès ne pipait plus un mot.


	4. L'Epilogue

La porte s'ouvrit à l'étage T. Une légère bruine mouillait le toit. Michael vit la silhouette de Dolorès, dans le coin opposé à l'ascenseur. Sa robe noire était bien triste par rapport à ses habitudes, mais elle restait reconnaissable de loin. Elle tenait un parapluie et contemplait la ville en dessous d'elle. Michael s'approcha lentement, laissant l'ascenseur se refermer derrière lui. Un vague goût d'échec lui brûlait la bouche et alourdissait sa langue.

\- Je vous ai cherchée partout, dit-il en guise de salutation.

\- Vraiment ? répondit rêveusement Dolorès sans se retourner.

\- Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre victoire…

\- Ah.

Son timbre de voix était un témoin clair que son esprit était ailleurs. Michael leva les yeux vers les lourds nuages sombres. La pluie était fraîche et légère. Son estomac, en revanche, était tout l'inverse.

Dolorès Synn avait gagné son procès. Toutes les charges qui pesaient contre elle et son entreprise avaient été effacées. Elle avait eu raison : le démon avait été nécessaire à obtenir ce succès. Il avait manigancé, trompé et menti avec une dextérité, eh bien, démoniaque. Et surtout, il avait dilapidé des montagnes d'argent en d'innombrables pots de vin. Michael avait lui-même préparé la plupart des valises de billets.

\- Vous venez me faire part de votre démission, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Dolorès.

Michael hocha la tête, quand bien même elle ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il se tenait dans son dos. Il était resté jusqu'au bout et il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était par éthique professionnelle. L'éthique n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et son professionnalisme avait été complètement ébranlé. Sa vie entière avait été retournée sens dessus dessous.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, Dolorès, murmura-t-il.

Au creux de son ventre larvait la puissante impression qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Mais une plus grosse larve mordait douloureusement sa raison en lui répétant la vérité : il avait volontairement participé à tout ça. Il s'était volontairement placé de ce côté de la barrière et c'était de sa propre faute si plus aucune Eglise ne voulait de lui. Le monastère l'accueillait encore, car rien ne saurait détourner les moines de leur voeu d'offrir le gîte à tous, quelle que soit leur vie, mais il sentait que les regards avaient changé. Même Soeur Marie-Clarence, qui pourtant avait été son amie depuis qu'il était revenu de mission, ne lui souriait plus de la même manière. Elle était froide et distante. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Tout ce que voulait Michael, c'était retourner en mission. Oublier ce qu'il avait fait ici et, surtout, s'en racheter, si c'était possible.

\- Vous faites mentir mon leitmotiv, dit Dolorès, faussement amusée. Vous… vous voulez me quitter.

Michael ne put s'empêcher de la corriger :

\- Vous n'êtes pas votre entreprise.

\- Si, je suis cette entreprise, je suis Synn, s'emporta-t-elle en se tournant d'un bloc vers lui. Tous ces employés qui ne travaillent que grâce à moi, tous ces produits qui n'existent que grâce à moi, tous ces services, tous ces bénéfices… Je suis Synn, je suis Dolorès Synn.

\- Dolorès… gémit Michael.

\- "Dolorès…" le singea-t-elle immédiatement.

Michael haussa les sourcils. C'était inattendu ! Dolorès posa un index sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je refuse que vous partiez, annonça-t-elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne reviendrais pas lundi, vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher.

\- Vous ne nous quitterez plus jamais, articula-t-elle.

La maxime de l'entreprise sonnait horriblement en cet instant.

\- Votre précédent secrétaire n'a pas démissionné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent méchamment.

\- Il est mort, continua Michael d'une voix blanche, et vous l'avez ranimé pour qu'il s'occupe d'embaucher son remplaçant.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Un nœud lui encombrait la gorge. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Le doigt de Dolorès remonta jusqu'à son menton, contourna l'angle de sa mâchoire, se posa sur sa joue. Son regard de glace était perforant.

\- Vous l'avez tué, souffla-t-il.

Dolorès eut un rictus.

\- Tu sais pourtant comme tu me plais, Michael, murmura-t-elle.

Une chaleur soudaine entra dans la tête du diacre. Son cœur s'arrêta. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son regard était planté dans celui de Dolorès, suppliant et implorant. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de se débattre. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et se fixèrent sur le ciel alourdi de nuages, comme pour une ultime prière. Il expira, formant un nuage qui se dissipa rapidement entre les gouttelettes de pluie.

\- On dirait que le temps se rafraîchit, dit Dolorès, donc la voix portait malgré tout un léger, oh si léger, brin de tristesse.

\- En effet, répondit Michael.

\- N'as-tu pas des chiffres à me présenter ?

\- Si.

Dolorès esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Il faudra que tu passes une annonce, dit-elle, il va me falloir un nouveau secrétaire.


End file.
